equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike the Dog/Gallery/Tales of Canterlot High
Opening credits EG Specials intro - Twilight and Spike appear from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Pinkie Pie throws the EG logo.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash kicks EG the logo.png EG Specials intro - EG logo merges with MLP logo.png EG Specials intro - Group shot on white background.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Main six taking a soda break EGS1.png Rainbow Dash asks where Twilight is EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle joins her friends EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking disappointed EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle scratching Spike's chin EGS1.png Rarity addressing her friends EGS1.png Rarity doing a spinning flourish EGS1.png Applejack and friends look excited again EGS1.png Rarity waving goodbye to her friends EGS1.png Spike "you got nothin', huh?" EGS1.png Rarity "how did you know?!" EGS1.png Rarity explains her idea to her friends EGS1.png Applejack "sound simple as pie" EGS1.png Spike "Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS!" EGS1.png Spike "I love it here!" EGS1.png Fluttershy scratching Spike's chin EGS1.png Fluttershy amused by Spike's cuteness EGS1.png Equestria Girls contemplating EGS1.png Applejack and Rainbow happy to help EGS1.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rainbow looking worried EGS1.png Rarity rallying her friends together EGS1.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS1.png Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png Photo Finish ready to record EGS1.png Spike yawning next to Rarity's chair EGS1.png Spike stretching next to Rarity's chair EGS1.png Spike scratching himself EGS1.png Spike making jazz paws EGS1.png Fluttershy petting Rarity's pet cat Opal EGS1.png Rainbow, Sunset, and Fluttershy listen to Rarity EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGS1.png Main six share a laugh over their dancing EGS1.png Rarity's friends unsure about her plan EGS1.png Rarity giving her friends the bad news EGS1.png Rainbow "we're great at doing stuff super-fast" EGS1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Spike look at Pinkie Pie EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "so let's create one!" EGS1.png Mane Seven decide to think of another idea EGS1.png Pinkie pulls on Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGS1.png Mane Seven as cowgirls in the home-ec room EGS1.png Applejack and friends having a great time EGS1.png Applejack laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Applejack "I guess I'm just kinda hungry" EGS1.png Mane Seven run through the jungle EGS1.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Twilight bump into Rainbow EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "the shadow of a giant beast" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "wait a second!" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "the latest Daring Do book" EGS1.png Rainbow Dash laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "never mind" EGS1.png Drawn Spike eating gorgonzola cheese EGS1.png Rarity glaring at her friends EGS1.png Fluttershy "are you okay?" EGS1.png Rarity's friends in shock and confusion EGS1.png Rarity leads her friends into the gym EGS1.png Mane Seven look at the redecorated gym EGS1.png Rarity's friends impressed by the new stage EGS1.png Main six and Spike surprised to see Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sunset, Fluttershy, and Spike unsure; Pinkie excited EGS1.png Pinkie Pie excited "best!" EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash interrupts the latest film take EGS2.png Call him out for making a mistake.png Say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Canter Zoom shows Mane Seven around the set EGS2.png Rainbow Dash raises her fist in excitement EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Daring Do film set EGS2.png Ask her to sign my petition.png Fluttershy looking puzzled at her friends EGS2.png Chestnut magnifico is an avid supporter.png Fluttershy hugs and nuzzles Spike the dog EGS2.png Spike wants to find the buffet EGS2.png Pinkie Pie picking up Spike the dog EGS2.png Pretty sure they don't have one.png Of course they do.png Pinkie Pie presents her insider's tour guide EGS2.png Mane Seven nodding in agreement EGS2.png Mane Seven going separate ways EGS2.png Craft services area in the movie studio EGS2.png Three lunch buffets.png Six different kinds of fondue.png Two rooms with nothing but candy.png Spike the dog with a full belly EGS2.png You think they got any more.png Pinkie Pie looks at her tour guide again EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike hear Canter Zoom EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike looking very nervous EGS2.png Spike suggests continuing the cupcake fountain search EGS2.png Pinkie Pie quickly nodding in agreement EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike back out of the buffet area EGS2.png Canter Zoom starting the next scene take EGS2.png Main six and Spike gasping in shock EGS2.png What is going on around here.png We just filmed on this volcano.png Canter Zoom getting exhausted EGS2.png They're all gone.png Main six, Spike, and Canter gasp in shock EGS2.png Canter Zoom venting to the Mane Seven EGS2.png Equestria Girls in varied states of concern EGS2.png Who would want to.png You don't think.png Rarity in denial EGS2.png Rarity in absolute denial EGS2.png Fluttershy and Rarity look at each other EGS2.png Rarity and I followed chestnut.png Shutting down the movie.png She wanted something shut down.png Don't know that she was talking about.png Her imported butter praline crunch bars.png Those are the ones.png May have tried a few ourselves.png Sunset Shimmer making a plan EGS2.png Sunset heads toward Chestnut's trailer EGS2.png We couldn't find her.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGS2.png Pinkie Pie takes out a cupcake EGS2.png Pinkie stuffs the cupcake into her mouth EGS2.png Main six assessing the situation EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Power Ponies movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven chase after the figure EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a film noir movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a fantasy movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a racing movie set EGS2.png Rarity, Spike, Twilight, and AJ run through sci-fi movie set EGS2.png Main five talk while Pinkie and Spike look at pudding EGS2.png Spike sniffing the pudding tracks EGS2.png Follow me.png Spike following the pudding footprints EGS2.png Spike at the end of Rainbow Dash's tracks EGS2.png Spike the Dog looking up at Pinkie Pie EGS2.png Power Pony girls look for Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle calls out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Power Pony girls can't find Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Mane Seven reunited in the storage area EGS2.png Applejack scratching Spike on the head EGS2.png Our new magic might come in handy.png AJ suggests returning to the crime scene EGS2.png Applejack petting Spike on the head EGS2.png Mane Seven and movie staff assemble on Marapore set EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle confronts Juniper Montage EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle giving her explanation EGS2.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash glare at Juniper EGS2.png Power Pony girls get caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash chases after Juniper Montage EGS2.png Everyone looking at Juniper Montage EGS2.png When did you figure out.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Mane Seven nervous by Juniper's death glare EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike entertaining in the plaza EGS2.png Daring Do momentarily loses her hat EGS2.png Daring Do snatches her hat out of the air EGS2.png Rainbow looking embarrassed at her friends EGS2.png Category:Character gallery pages